


Checking In

by DemonRomantic



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Comfort, Hints of Crushes, Lol that's actually a tag! haha!, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Non Sex-Repulsed Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), One-Shot, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Taking place a couple of days after the pilot, the residents of the hotel strive to get along while doing up-keep and dealing with some personal issues.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust, Angel Dust/Valentino, mentions of Charlie/Vaggie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Checking In

Checking In  
A Hazbin Hotel Fic  
By DemonRomantic

MY MINI REVIEW (Since the notes are not working for me for some reason.):  
I fucking LOVE this show! I’m completely smitten with it, and I just discovered it in the last week of September this year. I have already watched Hazbin, the Addict music video, and Helluva Boss everyday since then multiple times, because I just can’t get enough of it. Everything from the animation, to the color schemes, to the sound and tracking, to the characters and how perfectly the cast embodies them is just… *Insert inhuman pterradactyl noise here.* It’s so good! I wish it was my baby, but I’m just gonna adopt Angel, cause he’s precious, and Al can be my strawberry pimp. I’m totally down for it. Plus, the Hunicast videos that Michael, Ashley, and Ed have been doing are killing me in the best way possible! Everybody involved with this show are incredible and amazing people. I cannot wait for the new episodes! I even delved into the fandom page and looked up the trivia on all of the main cast and this fic is nowhere near worthy, but I hope you enjoy it regardless my fellow heathens.

NOTICE:  
I mean absolutely no disrespect to the asexual/aromantic community and am aware that Alastor is an asexual/aromantic character. I do not mean to misrepresent, I simply am writing a story that is meant to be enjoyed. If you find his break of character offensive, then please do not read. This fic also has mentions of sexual abuse/rape (by the repellent Velentino, cause I wouldn't make Alastor do that shit.) so be forewarned. 

Charlie paced back and forth in front of the sofa that Vaggie was lounging on until her girlfriend finally stood and placed both hands on her shoulders.   
“Okay, hon, that’s enough. You’ve got to go up there and tell that free-loader that either he starts getting his ass in gear, or he can go find somewhere else to mooch.”  
Charlie bit her lower lip with a wince. “We can’t just throw him out, Vaggie. He’s our first guest in the hotel. Our only guest, and if we throw him out now, he probably won’t ever get a shot at redemption. You know what they say, sometimes the road to recovery is long. Maybe Angel just needs the proper boundaries to help him get a fresh start.”  
Vaggie pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. “Whatever you think will work, but if he doesn’t shape up then he has got to go.”   
Charlie kissed her on the head and Vaggie couldn’t resist an endearing smile. The princess of Hell scaled the staircase up to the guest quarters alone and approached Angel Dust’s door. She was about to knock, when a moan suddenly sounded from within. The voice unmistakably belonging to Angel.  
“Oh, harder, daddy!”   
Charlie blushed furiously and was ready to leave when the door swung open and a demon she didn’t recognize came stumbling out backwards. He called back into the room with a smirk of satisfaction plain on his face.   
“Thanks for the good time, hot stuff.”  
Angel emerged, wearing only a robe and a smirk of his own. “Anytime, sugar lips.”   
The demon left, and Angel regarded Charlie.  
“Hoping to get a piece of the action?”  
Charlie’s blush deepened before she shook her head vigorously. “Uh, no. I actually need to talk to you, Angel. It’s about your ‘guests’. The whole reason for the hotel is to rehabilitate the kind of behavior that got you sent to Hell in the first place, and having your clients show up here is sending the wrong sort of message.”  
Angel rolled his mismatched eyes and went back into his room, leaving the door open so that Charlie could follow him inside while he began shuffling around the floor for his discarded clothing. “Look, I’m all for getting a pass and all, but you’ve got to realize something, your highness, I’m a porn star; to just go cold turkey isn’t an option for someone with my reputation and status in the industry.” He said it in an egotistical manner, but Val’s face popped into his head for a split second.   
“I don’t care who you choose to see outside of the hotel, but maybe you could stop… soliciting when you do?”   
Angel laughed once and with a smirk, disrobed. Charlie turned her head out of curtesy and embarrassment.   
“Never do something you’re good at for free, kid. But, you are the boss, so fair enough. No more house calls.”  
“Thank you. Oh, and I also was wondering if I could get your help with something else?”  
Angel, now fully dressed, raised an inquisitive brow.

Downstairs at the front desk, which was also the bar now, Husk was busy taking shots one after another from a bottle of whiskey. Fat Nuggets, Angel’s pet piggie, looked up at him with a cock of his head and snorted once.  
“Don’t worry, he’s coming.” Husk slurred around a burp.   
As if on cue, Angel and Charlie entered the lobby and Angel immediately stooped down and beckoned for his pet in a special voice he reserved for his pig, little kids, and the occasional kinky motherfucker who paid him to do it. “Come here, baby. Come to daddy, Nuggies.”   
Fat Nuggets happily trotted over to Angel with a squeal.   
“Who’s my fat little baby? You are.” Angel said, scratching the pig’s belly.   
Husk rolled his eyes with a small smirk, before slugging back another shot. “I’d keep an eye on him if I were you. Al’s been in the kitchen cooking and I wouldn’t put it past him to turn Nuggs there into bacon.”   
“If ‘Smiles’ even thinks about touching my baby, I’ll skull fuck his eye-socket and use his monocle for a cock-ring.”   
Niffty, who had been sitting on a bar stool with a notebook and pen, began vigorously scribbling in it. Everyone raised an eyebrow at her.  
“Uh… Whatchya doin there, Niff?” Angel asked.  
She smiled without pausing in her scribbling or looking up from it. “Gathering source material. Also, why do you have boobs if you’re a boy? No offense.”  
Angel set down Fat Nuggets and fluffed his chest. “Pretty realistic, ain’t they? Takes a helluva ton of hairspray and some grooming, but it’s just my fur.”  
“Oooh, interesting…” Niffty scribbled even faster in her notebook, a small plume of smoke curling up from where the pen was making contact.   
Charlie cleared her throat and gestured towards a pair of double doors. “Speaking of Alastor, he is expecting us, so we should probably head into the kitchen now.”   
Angel followed her through the doors and into the industrial sized kitchen on the other side. The radio demon stood at one of the many counters within; his coat having been hung up on a peg by the door, and the sleeves of his undershirt pushed up passed his elbows as he enthusiastically chopped a slab of meat on a cutting board and sang to himself.  
“Who cares what they’re wearing, on main street or Saville Row? It’s what you wear from ear to ear, and not from head to toe, that matters…” He turned and waved his knife at Charlie and Angel as they approached. “Ah, the lovely Charlie and her boisterous companion, Angel, there you both are!”   
Charlie smiled politely at Al and gave him a small wave. “Hello, Alastor, I’ve brought Angel to come give you a hand in the kitchen like we talked about.”  
“Swell! So, my boy, have you much experience cooking?”  
“You’re talking to a pure-bred Italian artisan, my friend.”   
“I’ll just leave you both to it while I go find Vaggie. She and I have some activities we’re still trying to coordinate for guests, so I’ll see you guys later.” Charlie said, exiting back out the doors she had come through.   
Angel eyeballed the mass of raw flesh in front of Alastor. “So, just what kind of meat have you got there, exactly?”   
“Venison.”  
Angel paled slightly, acknowledging the antlers on Al’s head swiftly before replying. “Ah, well, grandma did show me a few recipes for deer, rest her soul.”   
“Though I’ve no disrespect for your grandmother, or your own prowess in the kitchen, I’ve got this handled at the moment. What I’d like from you is something simple for brunch. There are some ingredients already prepared in the refrigerator, I simply would like you to put them together if you would be so kind.”   
“Alright, then.” Angel sauntered over to the fridge and opened the door to find the sparse amount of ingredients within. All of the items, save for a container of leftover jambalaya, were heavily suggestive of pizza toppings. “Well, good thing a classic never goes out of style… hey wait a minute, what the hell is this?”  
Angel pulled a bowl of drained pineapple out of the refrigerator in disdain. “Were you actually gonna put this on a pie?”   
“Charlie and I are quite fond of pineapple on our pizza.” Al said, matter-of-factly.  
Angel ran one of his free hands over his face as he shook his head. “‘Palato incolta!’ This is a travesty against proper Italian cuisine!”   
“I beg to differ. I find it to be ‘tre bon gou’.”   
“I’ll put it on half, and only half.”  
“Sounds like a fitting compromise. Once you’re done with that, would you mind julienning some carrots for me?”  
“You got it.”   
Angel made the pizza and begrudgingly put pineapple on half of it. Once he placed it into the oven, he joined Al with his own cutting board and knife, being careful not to cross-contaminate the vegetables with the meat. There was a moment of silence, as they both chopped, and Angel glanced over at Al several times, taking in his physique now that the coat was out of the way. As his gaze traveled downwards, he noticed a paintbrush-like tuft of fur peeking out of a hole in the back of Al’s trousers that wiggled slightly as he cut. Angel had to stifle a noise somewhere between a squeal and a laugh. Alastor spoke without looking up from what he was doing.  
“Is everything alright, you seem a little red in the cheeks.”   
“I-it’s just the heat. So, that tune you were singing earlier, it’s from ‘Annie’ right?”  
“Yes, indeedy. It was my favorite radio program when I was alive.”   
“You know they made it into a play, right? Vaggie told me there was even a couple of movie adaptions that came out before she bit the dust.”   
“Is that so? Well, I do enjoy a good play.”  
“You ever see Archie Leach in ‘Better Times’? Now that was a hit.”   
Alastor beamed. “Oh ho! I didn’t realize you enjoyed theatre, too.”  
Angel shrugged. “I’m a performer after all. Wouldn’t be very good at it if I didn’t take notes from the big shots.”  
“You know, I think I’m beginning to rethink my opinion of you.” Alastor said, picking up one of the carrots Angel had cut and appraising it. “It appears you do have some class.”   
“Does that mean you’ve reconsidered my offer?” Angel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   
Alastor impulsively snapped the carrot stick he was holding with a nervous laugh. “On second thought, I believe the first opinion still stands.”

Once the pizza had finished cooking, and the boys had put what they had prepared for dinner into the fridge, Angel and Alastor wheeled out a dining cart with the pizza and some cutlery for everyone into the lobby.   
“‘Bon appetit!’” Alastor said.  
“‘Mangia!’” Angel added.   
Charlie and Vaggie had returned from their errands, and Charlie happily munched on a slice of pizza with pineapple on it. “Oh my, this is delicious! Thank you, both!”  
“No thanks necessary, my dear, to cook is one of my many pleasures.” Al bowed humbly.   
“Speaking of pleasures…” Angel purred.  
Alastor continued to smile as always, but a vein became visible in his temple. “Must you turn everything you touch into smut?”   
“It’s what I do, babe.”   
“Yeah, well I think maybe you oughta do some of the cleaning then, so that the rest of us don’t catch your Midas STDs.” Husk grumbled. “And take Niff with you, will ya, she’s got that look in her eye, again.”   
Niffty was wheezing giddily as she scribbled with one hand and ate with the other.   
Alastor twirled his microphone before planting it in the carpet. “We can all pitch in, we do all currently reside here after all. One’s home shouldn’t be a sty, even if there are pigs running amuck…”  
Alastor’s gaze fell upon Fat Nuggets and Angel swiftly took his pet into his lower set of arms as he glared mistrustingly at him. Alastor chuckled delightedly before gesturing all about himself.   
“Why, I can picture it now! A place of elegance and the arts to add some much-needed culture to this cesspit of heathens. That is of course if you think it’s a good idea, my dear?”   
Charlie smiled brightly. “Absolutely!”  
Vaggie was less enthusiastic and more suspicious. “And how are we supposed to afford a makeover for the entire hotel? In case the fridge didn’t tell you already, we aren’t exactly raking in funds.”   
Alastor regarded her with a wicked sort of grin, before leaning on her head heavily with his sharp elbow. “Have you already forgotten that I’m your sponsor now, dear girl? Money won’t be an issue…”  
With a snap of his fingers, an entire system of intercom speakers wired themselves about the halls and gathering spaces of the hotel before spilling out music. Alastor began singing into his microphone, and it could be heard in a cacophonous echo throughout the building as he began dancing to the beat.  
“Welcome all you sinners, it’s time to gather round.” He made a circling gesture with the microphone, and an unseen force pulled everyone in the room into a huddle.   
“Come on down to our Hotel, for the best show in town!” Another snap of his fingers, and suddenly everyone including himself appeared to be wearing various styles of iconic theatrical clothing.   
“We boast the very finest, cause we’re the only ones around; who’ll charm and razzle-dazzle you until you’re ‘heaven-bound’.” Alastor winked at Charlie while pointing upward on that last bit with one hand and pinching a fuming Vaggie’s cheek with the other one.   
The unseen force continued to take control of everyone, making them follow Alastor as he danced about the halls and different floors of the hotel. Cleaning supplies had also manifested themselves in everyone’s hands, and seemed to guide them like puppets in a rhythm that had them dancing as they cleaned. Every surface the cleaning implements touched suddenly looked brand new and changed to a style that was reminiscent of the 1920’s.   
“So, let’s all do our best, since the worst are sure to come. Cause, what else have you got to lose? Who knows, this may be fun.” While the others were still half cleaning, half dancing, no one noticed that Alastor was addressing his shadow, and his irises briefly shifted to radio dials on the word, ‘fun’.   
“Yes, hotels are made for hosting all sorts of clientele, so let’s show them why we boast that we’re the very best in all of Hell!”  
Alastor twirled his microphone and the cleaning supplies everyone had been holding disappeared, replaced with a full champagne flute in each demon’s hand. The radio demon lifted his glass to all of them and grinned even wider than he usually did. “To all the wayward souls that think they’ve got a shot, please come and… humor us. I mean, what the hell, why not?”   
He swigged back the contents of his glass before it wisped out of existence, along with the attire everyone had been ‘performing’ in. Their dance number had left them back in the room they’d started in.   
“Wow! Al, it’s beautiful!” Charlie beamed at the remodel, while Vaggie crossed her arms with a grumpy huff.  
“I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s helping hands.” Al grinned, fully aware that he could have done all of that with a single snap instead of a grandiose musical number. But, where would the fun in that have been?  
“Well, since everyone’s here already, Vaggie and I have the schedule all worked out!” Charlie said excitedly, wrapping her arm around her girlfriend and holding up a piece of paper in her other hand for them all to read.  
Al adjusted his monocole, while the others squinted at the contents of the page, which was unnecessary since Charlie pointed to the first bullet and read aloud as her finger trailed down the list. “The mornings will be for standard wake-up routines and breakfast, followed by an AA style meeting. Next, we’ll have an assortment of redeemable activities for bettering your life and getting you into hobbies that don’t involve harm to yourself or others. Meals will be at regular intervals and evenings are for personal time.” She handed the itinerary over to Vaggie and withdrew a handful of pocket-sized notebooks from her jacket. “I also got journals for everyone, so that you can right down your progress and personal thoughts, and if you have any comments or suggestions, you can just rip a page out and put it in the little box by my office!”   
Niffty happily accepted the second notebook, putting her own away for later. Husk and Angel both took theirs by pinching it between their thumbs and forefingers as if it was something repellent, and Alastor accepted his graciously with an outstretched hand.   
“How thoughtful.” Al acknowledged, amused.  
“Uh, thanks, but how come we get them if we’re just indentured servants?” Husk asked.  
Charlie became sheepish. “Well… since no one else has come yet, and you guys are staying here anyway, I thought that maybe you could participate in a few of the activities with Angel. You know, so he’s not all by himself. Vaggie and I are both keeping one, too.”   
“Splendid! You’ve really thought this out, my girl. I fully endorse all hotel staff being involved in this fiasco as well, more players make for a more entertaining show after all. Which reminds me, we need a little more ‘umph’ to our advertisement game. Your picture show was marvelous, but I think we need something a bit more personalized to the crowd we wish to draw. That is why I think for the first activity in our repertoire, we should all go out and get in touch with our personal connections to extend our reach to the masses. Though television is aimed for a larger crowd, it is only as thorough as a one-way window. You’d be amazed at what the right friends can get you around here.”  
Charlie nodded. “Sounds like a plan, but someone should stay to watch the hotel, in case we do draw anymore guests while the rest of us are out. Vaggie, why don’t you stay here with Husk and Niffty while Al, Angel, and I see who we can get in touch with.”   
Vaggie looked at her uncertainly, and then at Al suspiciously. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Besides, last time we let him out,” Vaggie pointed an accusing finger at Angel, who grinned proudly. “He started a turf war.”   
“Technically, I didn’t start that mess. I just helped finish it.”   
“!Te acabare, dolor en el culo!”  
“Now, now. Let’s not fight.” Charlie said, standing between Vaggie and Angel as they growled at one another. “I’ll have Razzle and Dazzle with me, so no worries, yeah?”  
Vaggie relented with a grumble and Angel began heading for the door. Alastor followed alongside Charlie.   
“Hope you don’t mind if I tag along with you for a moment?”   
Charlie smiled, but wearily. “Not at all.” 

Charlie had already made her intentions clear to her parents, and so she didn’t want to bother asking for their help again. Especially not from her father, who like most everyone else in Hell, found her idea profoundly lofty and a waste of time. Having Al beside her was not comforting in the slightest, even with her two adorable bodyguards in tow behind them. His whole demeanor was unsettling, and was made even more so by the demons that passed them on the street and went out of their way to avoid coming too close to the infamous radio demon.  
“Al, can I ask you something?”  
“Why of course, my dear. What’s on your mind?” He was walking with his eyes closed in contentment, as if completely confident that the ground would get out of his way, too, if tripping were even a threat to him.   
“You said that you wanted in on running the hotel like it’s a joke to you, but you still are putting in an effort to help anyway, so to me, that’s already a redeeming quality. I can tell you don’t care for redemption, though, especially given your reputation here in Hell, so I’m wondering if this is all some sort of gimmick to get on my good side, since I’m the princess. If it is, then I’ll stop you right now by saying that my reputation is just a title. I don’t have any real authority over anyone, or even their respect, and I’ve used up all my resources with this project. My own parents don’t even think that I can do this…”  
Charlie had stopped walking and was wiping away a stray trickle of tears from her eye. Razzle and Dazzle both were looking for tissues in their pockets, when Alastor’s conniving grin was replaced by a rare sympathetic one and he placed a hand on her shoulder until she looked up at him.  
“As I said before, I may not have faith in this whole scheme of yours, but I do find you to be a determined sort of soul. In that, I see a kindredness between us. No one is expecting much out of you so, why don’t you continue to use that persistent nature of yours and we’ll see if we can prove them wrong, aye my dear?”   
Charlie returned the smile. “You know, you’re a pretty good guy, Al.”  
They all continued walking before Alastor chuckled darkly. “You do know that I was formerly a serial killer, don’t you?”

Angel walked the disgusting, familiar streets of his old neighborhood trying to ignore the random catcallers who were attempting to hassle him.   
“Hey, baby! Need a lift?” A demon with seven eyes and tentacles for arms curled one of the appendages beckoningly from the rolled down window of a parked car. “I’ve got cash.”  
Angel kept walking. “Not now, Vinny, I’m off the clock. Only personal business today.”  
The demon whimpered. “Aw, come on, Ange! I’ve got blue balls over here!”   
Angel paused at that and turned with a smirk. “Then why don’t you put those suckers on your arms to good use? See ya around.”  
Vinny floored it, and speed off with a screech of his tires, calling out the window as he went. “Your loss, whore!”   
Angel tried not to let the slur get to him as he continued down the street. The ominous building was in sight, and the neon letters of the massive billboard on top of it blinked with a distressing buzz of electricity. It was the last place in the world he wanted to go, and yet he knew he had to, or else something worse might happen the longer he put it off. Taking a deep breath, he stood up straight and faked a superior attitude as he walked through the doors. In a bored voice, he addressed the demon at the front desk.  
“I’m here to see, Valentino.”   
The receptionist gave a wicked grin before buzzing Angel in. He took the elevator all the way to the penthouse like he had done innumerous times, and an ironic sinking feeling deepened in his stomach with each floor he passed. This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea, but there was no backing out now… The doors popped open with a ‘bing’ and a lavish apartment sprawled out in front of him. In the center of the room, positioned in front of a massive bed, was a sofa with a glass coffee table in front of it. Sitting on the sofa was Valentino, who was hunched over the coffee table with a rolled-up bill jammed in his nose that he was using to snort a trail across the glass. As he sat-up, he inhaled a satisfied breath and let out a malicious whisper.  
“Angel dust… my favorite.”  
Angling his gaze at Angel, the porn star felt frozen in place as he stared back at his employer and abuser. The things this pervert had done to him, and made him do… Gripping his fists at his sides, he strode forward as if he was oblivious to the assault that was no doubt coming; whether it be verbal or physical remained the question.  
“Val, glad I caught you at home. You’re looking flamboyant as ever.” Angel deftly withdrew a stack of cash from between his boob-floof and tossed it gently onto the table in front of his boss. It killed him to think how readily Charlie had given him that, when he could barely make that kind of cash in one night from the kinkiest of pervs. “As promised, I’ve got what was owed all there and accounted for. I even raked in a little extra so you can get yourself something nice.”   
Angel had been wandering away from the table, but Val caught him by the wrist with a chuckle. “You expect me to believe you were pulling tricks this whole time you’ve been away? Come on Angel cakes, we both know you can do better than this on a two-week vacation.”  
Val used one of his free hands to press the power button on a remote, and a T.V. opposite from them lit up. A recording of Charlie’s broadcast was playing, along with footage from his and Cherri’s skirmish with Sir Pentious. Val clicked the same button and wiped underneath his nose as a little bit of blood trickled out from it. He coughed once and stood without letting go of Angel, in fact his grip tightened around his wrist.   
“I think you’ve forgotten that the only deals worth making around here are the ones you intend to follow through with.” A free hand came up to stroke Angel’s cheek.   
Angel tried not to shudder at the touch, and used his own hand to grip Val’s. With a fake flirtatious smile, Angel tried bluffing. “Aw, come on big V, y-you’ve seen that place, it’s the perfect sort of pull for business. If that princess hadn’t told me I can’t take clients there anymore, you know I’d be there now raking in some more dough for ya. I just thought you’d like to know I hadn’t up and ran out on our deal, that sure would be stupid of me. Besides, I wanted to make sure I was caught up on all my payments and to see my favorite boss before I get back to work, of course.”  
Val released his grip on Angel with a pacified smirk. “Hmm. Well, you did bring me what I asked for…”  
A flood of relief washed over Angel, until Val suddenly grabbed his arm and flung him onto the sofa. Within seconds, Val was on top of him and already unbuttoning his coat.   
“Do you have any idea how long two weeks feels without seeing you, Angel cakes?”   
“Well, judging by your friend there,” Angel glanced down at the impressive boner brushing up against him. “I’d say about 8 and a half inches.”   
Val purred against Angel’s neck. “I’ve missed you, baby.”   
A mixture of disgust and loathing prickled the nausea that had been building in Angel’s stomach, and he fought not to wretch.   
“What do you say we take out a little interest for making me wait, huh?”

Day and night were hard to distinguish in Hell, but Angel knew it was late by the time he left the studio. He thought about grabbing a bus, when he remembered that he had actually been stupid enough to give Val all of the money he’d come with. He was even regretting not taking advantage of Vinny’s blue balls now.   
“Idiot.” He exhaled under his breath.  
The welt on his neck throbbed and he rubbed at the hickey with hatred, wishing he could rid himself of it simply by scratching it off. He could always try and do a quicky, but in his current condition, he didn’t think he could handle anymore. So, he walked back to the hotel with his head hanging much lower than it had been a few hours before. His stomach rumbled, and he thought about the dinner he had helped Al prepare, wondering if anyone had saved some for him. He felt the familiar sting in his eyes that coincided with the other lower down, and tried not to let his crying become audible as he headed for the one place he knew he could always go.  
He didn’t bother knocking. Instead, he pulled out a key he carried with him and used it to unlock the door. Swinging it open softly, he peered in to see if he was disturbing her before whispering into the darkness. “Hey, Cher?”   
A soft rustling came from the direction of the bed, and a mass of hair popped up from under the covers. “Angie? That you, hon?”   
“Yeah, it’s me.” He said, coming in and locking the door behind him.  
Cherri bomb waited from her bed in a sitting up position as he came and got under the covers with her, then laid down with her face towards his. They couldn’t see each other in the darkness, but they could guess the expressions on each other’s faces from the tones of their whispered words.   
“You went to see him, didn’t you?” Cherri asked.  
“Yeah.”   
“Does he know what we did? Did he hurt you because of me?”  
Angel shook his head, rustling the pillowcase beneath his head. “He didn’t mention it, so I think we’re in the clear for now on that one. He probably wouldn’t have saved my face had he known it was us who blew up the club. At the very least I’d be sporting a shiner for that one.”   
Cherri reached out to touch her friend’s arm, and he reflexively flinched, but let her take his hand. With a frown, she squeezed it. “Should I challenge his lordship to a duel?”   
Angel shook his head again. “I don’t want you to get hurt. ‘Pent-wads’ one thing, but Val… he’s got connections.”   
“If you say so. Did the princess kick you out of her high and mighty hotel, then?”  
“No. I just needed a friend right now. I didn’t want to have to explain myself, not when I’m like this. Tell you the truth, I’m real sick of having to make arrangements just for a warm place to sleep.”  
“Hmm. So, what should I have you do for me?” Cherri smirked.  
Angel snickered. “Don’t even tease with that bullshit, right now, you cunt.”   
“There he is! So, where’s Fat Nuggets?”   
“He’s being babysat right now. He’s in good hands.”   
Cherri wrapped her arms around Angel the rest of the way and he hugged her back tight. “Well now you’re in good hands, too.” 

The endeavor had ultimately been a bust on Charlie and Angel’s ends, so Alastor once again was the one who came to the rescue. Explaining that while he and Charlie had been out on their stroll, he had manifested posters around town. They each advertised for the ‘Hazbin Hotel’ unbeknownst to Charlie, who still had failed to notice the new arrangement of letters on her sign outside on the roof as well. Along with the name, a list of enticements beckoned to the large-scale populace. ‘Service with a smile!’ and ‘Is your life a living Hell? Then try redemption at our hotel!’ were just some of the pull-ins. It had been two days since they had gone out, and there were still no new guests in the hotel, but Alastor remained jovial as ever and soothed with words of encouragement to a discouraged Charlie as they all sat in the lobby talking.  
“Give it time, my dear. We’ve done everything we can do apart from dragging in people involuntarily. As for you, our androgynous guest, how is the self-reflection coming along?”  
Angel was laying in a chaise lounge, wearing an outfit that consisted of black short-shorts and a bubblegum pink crop-top that spelled ‘Angel’ with a little halo over it in hot-pink letters across the front. One of the sleeves drooped off of his shoulder as he smirked. “Fantastic.”   
“Oh?” Al raised a skeptical brow. “Really?”  
“Yup, in fact I was looking at myself in the mirror just this morning thinking, you know Angel, you are one sexy bastard.” Angel laughed, before feeling the blunt smack to the top of his head from Alastor’s microphone.   
“Hey! Watch the noggin!” He rubbed the tender goose-egg that was now forming.   
“Well, at least you’re attending the classes.”   
He let out a begrudging grumble. “Not much of a class if I’m the only student.”   
Al placed a hand to the side of his head as if straining to hear. “Are you saying you don’t enjoy a free bed and food? If that’s so, I’m sure someone else will be quite willing to let you back into there’s.”   
Angel stood, feeling cornered, and glared at everyone in the room. “You know what, I don’t have to take this from any one of you hypocrites!”  
He pointed a finger at each of them in turn, starting with Husk. “You’re a drunk, cheatin’ gambler,” then Niffty, “The things you write are enough to make a bibliophile become illiterate.” Then he used his two left hands to point at Charlie and Vaggie while his right ones rested on his hip. “And you two are a feminist hothead who can’t lighten up for shit, and a goody-two-shoes with daddy issues who thinks she’s gotta save people that are already perfectly content to be themselves.” He finished by turning back to Alastor. “And you, well were to start!”  
Daring to poke a finger at Al’s chest, Angel smirked. “You’re probably the worst out of all of us. I may not know your reputation as well as some of the other demons down here, but I know your kind. You big shots that think you’re above it all just cause you have some extra girth under your belts. Well, I’m sick and tired of being pushed around by bullies who think everybody else are just pawns in their sick little games.”  
He began stalking out of the room and turned in the doorframe to address them with his final two cents. “I’m going back to my room, and I’ll do your fancy little classes, and keep my nose clean literally and figuratively until you’ve all convinced yourselves that this whole joke has some merit, but I sure as shit ain’t taking your ridicule!”   
With that, Angel trudged down the hallway and up the stairs.  
“Damn, I’ve seen some crazy withdrawals in my day, but that was straight up loco.” Husk said, swigging back a guzzle of booze.  
Charlie turned to address everyone. “I’m sure he didn’t mean to hurt anyone’s feelings. I know that this is all new, and it isn’t perfect, but if we all give it some time, then I think we’ll get used to each other and the idea of turning a new leaf.”  
There was a quiet to the room. Husk continued to drink, Niffty sketched with less enthusiasm in the notebook Charlie had given her, and Vaggie moped, but put her arm around Charlie in an effort to comfort her. Charlie squeezed her girlfriend’s hand and turned to look at Alastor, who had retrieved his own bottle and a tumbler from the bar. He poured himself a drink and smoothly sipped at it until his glass was empty.   
“Al…?” Charlie started, but the radio demon put a hand up to stop her.  
“There’s no need for any words on my behalf, dear. I have every awareness of myself as Angel stated. No harm and no foul, he only spoke the truth after all. I think perhaps we should all call it a day and do our own reflecting. I for one can’t recall the last time I looked in a mirror, my hair is probably sticking out all sorts of which ways.”

Angel was in his room reading a cheesy romance novel, having cooled down tremendously. Still having no money, meant no drugs, and the last time he’d been clean for this long was way before he’d overdosed on his namesake brand of powder. A noise from above suddenly startled him.   
“Aw! And it was just getting to the steamy bits!”   
Alastor’s was the room directly above his, and it had sounded like the radio demon had let out a pained cry. Concerned, Angel set aside his book and scaled a flight of stairs before going directly to Al’s door. He knocked once before opening it and letting himself in.  
“Al? Everything alri-”  
The scene before him took only a moment to register but did not compute in Angel’s mind. Alastor sat at the foot of his spacious bed in nothing but his dress shirt and a pair of slacks. One hand was wrapped around a part of the male anatomy that Angel was all too familiar with, while the other gripped the blankets of his bed. Al looked at him with a flushed and surprised face.  
“Al… A-are you-?” Angel was almost laughing at the thought of what he had just witnessed.   
Although he had paused in his actions, Alastor felt no shame at his compromising position in front of the porn star and replied in a calm yet annoyed tone as he covered himself with the blanket. “Yes, unfortunately. I may not like it, but my body is completely healthy and still functions just like any other man’s. So, if you don’t mind, I’d enjoy some privacy while I take care of this problem.”  
A very large and empty bottle of chardonnay had been left on the nightstand, and Angel regarded it with a smirk. “Al, are you drunk?”  
Alastor’s unsullied hand went to his face, and he let out an agitated groan. “I thought it might take it away…”  
Angel shook his head in sympathy and entered the room fully, closing the door behind himself before locking it.  
“You know, I could help you out with that if you’d like. Might go a little faster.”  
Al shifted uncomfortably and grumbled. “I’ve told you before, haven’t I? I don’t ‘swing for any team’. It’s simply a nuisance that I have to deal with, that’s all.”  
“Yeah, but it seems like you could use someone with a little more experience in this department. I promise not to bite, unless of course you’re into that sort of thing.”  
After a moment of hesitation, Alastor let out a conceding sigh. “Fine. Just keep this discreet, won’t you?”   
“Discreet is my middle name.”  
With a smirk, Angel knelt down in front of Al and placed his lower set of hands on his knees. Alastor stiffened a little, but Angel rubbed his legs gently and reassuringly.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, Al.”   
A nervous look passed over his features, before he closed his eyes. Angel noticed that the monocole that usually sat in front of his right eye had been set aside, and it somehow made the radio demon appear more relaxed despite his anxious expression. He was still smiling, but it was a very small, drunken one at best. Angel had to admit, Alastor looked pretty cute in that moment, and he couldn’t resist leaning in to give him a gentle peck on the lips. Surprised, Al blinked and broke away with a look of confusion.  
“I thought you said you were going to help.”   
“You saying I made it worse?” Angel smirked proudly.  
“Actually, it’s about the same.”  
“Well, forgive my lack of professionalism. I figured I was doing a favor, not a job, but if a ‘job’ is what you want…”  
One of his upper hands came down atop the head of Al’s erection and began pumping him slowly. Al’s face turned as red as his hair and he began squirming. When Angel’s mouth joined in the fray, Alastor dug his hands into the back of the spider demon’s hair and knotted them in with a moan.   
“You know, I think maybe ya ought to soundproof the rooms next.” Angel said around his bobbing. “I could hear you from downstairs just before I came up.”  
“Well, we certainly don’t want any other guests to be disturbed by the sounds YOU were making the other morning.”  
Angel paused. “You heard THAT, and you didn’t say anything?”  
“I just did, didn’t I?” Al smirked down at Angel, and unclenched his hands from his hair, beckoning him to sit across from him on the bed.   
Angel waited to be prompted, he was used to being the submissive one. Not many of his clients were bottoms, but Al just looked at him for a moment, studying his body. His perceptive red eyes zeroed in on the yellowing hickey at the base of his neck and reached out to brush it. The dull sting made Angel reach up to grab Al’s hand with a wince. Alastor trailed upwards until his hand was cupping Angel’s cheek, and he brushed away a stray tear with his thumb.   
“I’m all for rough housing, but there are certain things I do not abide, and for good reason.” He said it in a knowing tone.  
Angel avoided eye contact. “What do you know about the stuff I do? You aren’t even into it, Ace.”   
While Angel smirked at the clever nickname he’d come up with, Alastor surprised him completely by kissing him deeply and in a way that suggested he very much knew what he was doing. His tongue snaked in gently and licked the tip of Angel's before withdrawing and tracing lightly against his lower lip. Al pulled back and whispered directly into the other side of Angel’s upper neck, right behind his ear; the murmur sent a ticklish sensation across his skin.  
“Endeavour to understand the aspects of things beyond your comprehension, my boy. Only then will you gain knowledge. My mother used to say that to me.”   
Angel felt like he was suddenly outmatched, but he wasn’t going down on his own playing field without a good fight. He pressed Al down against the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt.   
“I believe the source of my distress is down there.” Alastor glanced to where Angel had decided to rest his knee only a fraction of an inch away from him.   
“Well, since I’m not playing for pay, that means I get to use my rules, too.”   
“What did you have in mind?”   
Angel smirked. “I’ll make ya a deal, since you’re finally obliging me. I’m kind of restless and having a little trouble relaxing myself, so how’s about we do this the old-fashioned way, and both get something out of it, yeah?”  
“You want me to sleep with you.” Al stated.  
“Well, I don’t know about ‘sleep’, but we are in a bed after all, and the stars are all aligned.”  
“Angel, I can’t…”   
The spider demon removed a condom from his cleavage and extended it to Alastor.  
“I promise you won’t catch anything. I’m clean now, remember.” Angel winked.   
The radio demon clutched the rubber in his hand and sighed. “I feel like this isn’t as quick as you said it was going to be.”   
Angel rolled his eyes with a frown. “Fine, I’ll just get it over with then.”  
As he reached for Al, the other demon grabbed his hand and placed the condom back into it. “Just this once.”  
Angel smiled and used his teeth to rip open the glorified balloon. 

Clenching his hands around the banisters of the footboard, Angel took a deep breath as he felt Al hesitantly place his hands on the small of his back. He always loved this part, the anticipation before the connect. A small pressure started from his entrance and grew the deeper Al went. Angel exhaled a moan. Once he was completely inside, Alastor paused and let out a nervous breath.   
“I don’t think this is going to work, Angel.” His static voice sounded shaky.   
“Usually this would be the part where someone tells me to relax.” Angel chuckled. “Just move slow first and go from there, I trust ya.”   
“No, it’s not that… I’ve never done this before.”   
Angel turned his head as far as he could to look back at Al. “You mean what you said before was all some sort of bravado? Damn you’re a good liar.”   
“I know, HOW to do it… I’ve just never desired it.”   
Angel sighed and removed himself before readjusting to be face to face and guiding Al back into him. “Looks like I’ll have to do all the work after all. Just lay back and think about something else if you want.”   
“A-Angel…”   
Al was cut off by Angel bringing himself up and then coming back down heavily. A groan slipped out as he dug his sharp nails into Angel’s thighs, and Angel gasped at the sudden scratching but didn’t stop bouncing. Al began panting without releasing his hold.  
“I think this is just making it worse.” Al breathed out.  
Angel had his lower set of hands pressed against Al’s chest and his upper ones were crossed across his own, holding onto his shoulders as he rode Alastor. He let out a grunt before speaking.   
“That’s how it’ s supposed to feel, right until the end. If we stop now, you’re just gonna be more frustrated.”   
Alastor noticed that Angel had become aroused as well and tentatively reached out for him. Letting out a surprised gasp, Angel began grinding faster, pumping himself into Al’s hand in the process.   
“Oh, fuck…” Angel whispered. “That’ s real good.”   
“You get quiet when you actually like it.” Al said.  
Angel stopped for a moment and blushed. “Y-you pervert. You’ve been eavesdropping, haven’t you?”  
Al smirked. “Difficult to avoid. Thin walls, remember?”   
“This may sound twisted, but that’s pretty hot.” Angel took hold of Alastor’s face and kissed him. “Admit it, you’re kind of into this, too.”   
“Like I said, it’s only my body reacting. I’m a hollow shell.”   
“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Ace. Feels like you’re getting close…” Angel squirmed now as he moved.   
Al let out a muffled yell around the back of his free hand, while the other was covered with Angel’s orgasm. Angel didn’t bother holding back his ecstatic cry as he came. After a few shaking breaths, he laid down beside Al as he rode out the after glow and Alastor turned to him with a tired expression.   
“That definitely took longer than you said it would.”  
Angel chuckled. “Not a word, Ace. Not a word.” 

The next morning started off quiet. Angel woke up in his own bed, having gone there after his ‘visit’ with Al. He got ready for the day before opening the door to a hostile looking Vaggie.   
“That’ s it! You lied to Charlie and went behind her back. You were told no more clients in OUR hotel.”  
“Keep your skirt on. I haven’t had anymore clients since Charlie told me not to bring em around.”  
“Oh yeah? Then how come the entire hotel could here you banging last night?”   
Angel was going to retort, when Alastor called from down the hall as he reached the top of the stairs.   
“I can vouch for him.” Alastor said.  
They blinked as he came forward, and he winked at Angel when he was sure Vaggie couldn’t see it.   
“There was no one else. I caught the poor devil masturbating. An unfortunate sight, really. My corneas are still bleeding.” Al shuddered convincingly. “I believe I made an oversight when spiffing up the building, it’s not entirely up to code.” Al snapped his fingers and gestured to Angel. “Would you mind going back into your room for a moment and screaming at the top of your lungs?”  
Angel shrugged but did as he was asked. Alastor cut off his screaming by shutting the door in Angel’s face and grinning at Vaggie.   
“There now, no more tissue thin walls.”  
Opening the door once again, he bowed in thanks to Angel. The both of them waited for Vaggie to remark. She frowned and let out an irritated grunt.  
“Don’t let me see, or hear, anything else that happens in THAT room, or I’m going to personally use my foot to kick your ass out of here, capeesh?”   
“Scout’s honor.” Angel said, but used the two finger salute to make a V and stuck his tongue between it.   
Vaggie gestured to her eyes and then pointed at him with a scowl before disembarking downstairs. Once she was gone, Angel turned to Al with a smug look.   
“You couldn’t have done that last night?”   
Alastor shrugged. “It must have slipped my mind, I was preoccupied after all.”   
Al didn’t see it as he walked away, but Angel was blushing behind him.


End file.
